


Breathe Your Smoke into My Lungs

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Neck Kissing, Punk Derek, Punk Scott, Shotgunning, Smoking, Tattooed Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek continues pacing up and down Scott’s bedroom, running his fingers over the tattooed skin of his hand every so often. He’s tired and stressed about everything –his parents want him to do better in during his final year of high school. If he doesn’t then they won’t pay for the tattoo he wants to get in a few months. Derek’s eighteen already; he could get a job and pay for the tattoo himself but it all seems like too much work.</p><p>“You need to calm down,” Scott says from the couch placed in the corner of his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Your Smoke into My Lungs

Derek continues pacing up and down Scott’s bedroom, running his fingers over the tattooed skin of his hand every so often. He’s tired and stressed about everything –his parents want him to do better in during his final year of high school. If he doesn’t then they won’t pay for the tattoo he wants to get in a few months. Derek’s eighteen already; he could get a job and pay for the tattoo himself but it all seems like too much work.

“You need to calm down,” Scott says from the couch placed in the corner of his room.

Derek rolls his eyes and keeps walking up and back. “Easy for you to say.”

“Just stop thinking for a couple of minutes.”

“But _I can’t_ ,” Derek whines.

Scott sighs and drums his fingertips against the arm of the couch. As he picks at one of the loose threads from the arm of the tattered old couch, he tries to come up with something to stop Derek from biting his nails.

“Why don’t you have a smoke?” Scott suggests to Derek.

“None left,” Derek replies bluntly.

“I’ve got one left, s’all yours.” Scott tosses Derek the box of cigarettes along with his lighter.

Derek shakes his head and walks across the room to hand the two items back. “I’m not smoking your last one, Scott.”

“I insist,” Scott tells him, holding out the box now with the single cigarette extended from the box and lighter in the other hand.

Derek refuses and shakes his head once again, causing Scott to roll his eyes at Derek’s stubborn attitude.

Scott has an idea. “Derek, sit beside me.”

Derek cocks an eyebrow at Scott but takes a few steps and sits down beside him anyway.

“Open your mouth.”

“What?” Derek asks, confused.

Scott snorts and places the cigarette between his lips. “Just do it.”

With a grunt, Derek opens his mouth hesitantly. Scott lights cigarette and takes a small drag from it before exhaling it, releasing the smell of nicotine into the room.

Derek feels stupid with his mouth open so he shuts it briefly only to have Scott eye him from the opposite side of the couch.

He takes a long drag from the cigarette, allowing the smoke to fill up the empty space in his mouth, before he scoots over to Derek. Scott’s face is a few centimetres away from Derek’s when he leans in close, feeling Derek’s pierced nose brush against his own, as he blows the smoke into Derek’s mouth.

Scott’s knee brushes past Derek’s own left knee (which is right where he has a hole in his jeans), briefly sending shivers up Derek’s spine as he inhales some of the smoke and breathes the rest out through his nose. He takes in everything that has just happened in the past ten seconds.

“Can we do that again?” Derek asks, his voice quiet but slightly scratchy.

With a nod, Scott takes another drag from the cigarette and lets it sit there for a second before he leans in close to Derek again, this time grazing his bottom lip against Derek’s as he breathes the smoke into Derek’s lungs.

Derek takes it upon himself to gently knot his fingers in the blue tips of Scott’s hair once he’s breathed out the remainder of the smoke. Scott reaches for his astray on his desk and butts out the cigarette before anything else can happen because the last thing he needs is a house fire. When he turns back around, Scott is met by Derek’s lips pressing against his own.

The cool metal of Derek’s lip ring burns lightly against Scott’s tongue when he goes to lick Derek’s lips. Derek has one hand tangled in Scott’s hair and the other resting on the side of his face, cupping his jaw but being careful not to bump Scott’s ear that he got pierced a couple of days ago.

When they part Scott’s hand is resting over the top of Derek’s (which has since moved away from Scott’s face and is instead placed between them) and both Derek and Scott’s checks are flushed.

“So, are you feeling calmer now?” Scott asks, letting his smile peak.

Derek feels his cheeks heat up even more so he nestles his face against Scott’s neck and stays there for a little while.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anon comments have been disabled. Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
